pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG046: Candid Camerupt!
is the 6th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis Being exhausted and tired, the heroes collapse in a desert. Soon, they wake up in a lodge, being rescued by the Winstrate family. The heroes ask what could they repay for the family's kindness. The family decides to battle Ash, May, Max and Brock, in honor of their eldest son, Vito, who is watching the battle and wondering what to do, since he gave up on his dream to become the Champion of Hoenn League. Episode Plot The heroes continue going to Fallarbor Town. However, the heat is too much for them, and Brock reports they don't even have water. Since they are miles away from the next town, Pikachu falls down from dehydration, then one by one falls down as well. However, a Pokémon approaches them. Soon, the heroes are inside a lodge, grateful for the family that rescued them, even giving them food and water. The girl gives some water to Max and admits he is cute, causing Max to blush and nervously laugh. The man claims this is the only house in here for miles and it is rare the family gets any visitors. The older woman points out the woman, Victoria, has seen them while she was farming with her Camerupt. The woman has heard, from the man, Victor, that Ash wants to compete in the Hoenn League. Victoria mentions that their eldest son, Vito, left two months ago to become the Pokémon League Champion. Team Rocket wanders around in the heat and they fall down as well. A lad arrives and offers them food. The lad claims they are lucky, since there is nobody else living around, except for his family. Team Rocket wonders why he is wandering around in here. The lad explains he left his home to become the Pokémon League Champion, since that was his wish. However, he soon realized he really wanted to raise Pokémon and didn't do battles much. The lad knows well his family expects him to return as a Champion and can't disappoint them. James feels the same, since he also did not want to fulfill his family's expectations. James promises to talk to the family, but the lad, Vito, points out he can't when he sees Vito's grandma. The heroes are grateful and offer assistance. The old woman claims they could battle the entire Vinstrate family: Vicky (the grandma), Victor, Victoria and their daughter, Vivi. The heroes are surprised, but accept the challenge. Victor mentions their son, Vito, left, and was quite powerful. Since battling against other family members was getting boring after some time (even if it was to commemorate Vito), they want to battle the heroes instead. The older woman proposes 4-on-4 battle, but the heroes remind Max is too young to own Pokémon. However, Max would like to lend one of Ash's, for this occasion. Vicky cheers her family up, to win in Vito's honor. Brock notices they don't lack enthusiasm. On the battlefield, Victor goes after Brock. Victor sends Zigzagoon, so Brock sends Mudkip. Mudkip uses Water Gun, but Zigzagoon evades the attack. Zigzagoon uses Thunderbolt and defeats Mudkip in an instant. Vivi explains that Zigzagoon was taught the attack to power the generator. Victor is glad he won, else Vicky would have to put him on labor for a month. Vicky heard that, but Victor nervously claims he said nothing. It is May and Victoria's turn. Victoria brings Roselia, causing May to remember Drew and his Roselia. May sends Beautifly, while Max notices his sister is fired up. Beautifly uses Gust, overpowering Roselia and defeating it with Silver Wind. Victoria admits she never wins the battles, even if Vicky told her not to use Roselia this time. Next are Vivi and Max, so Max decides to take Ash's Corphish. Max admits even if he is not a trainer, he will do his best to win. Vivi feels the same and promises regardless of who wins, they will still be friends. Max blushes, making May think he is in love with Vivi. Vivi sends Marill and Max Corphish. Max tells Corphish to block the attacks, but Corphish rushes in and attacks Marill, defeating it. Vivi is crushed and does not like Max anymore. Max is heartbroken, so Ash cheers him up, pointing out for his victory. Max is not amused, so May claims Corphish chopped his heart in half with this battle. Next are Ash and Vicky. Ash knows well even if this battle is a favor and even if they lose it would be a draw, Ash decides to go for the top and win the battle. Team Rocket and Vito appear behind the house. Meowth yells, but Vito shushes him down, while Jessie and James promise to explain things with Vito's grandma. They look inside the house, finding nobody present, but Vito suspects they might be on the battlefield. Team Rocket and Vito watch the battle, seeing Vicky seems like a powerful person. Vicky sends Camerupt, while Ash Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, hitting Camerupt, but not damaging it, as it is Ground-type Pokémon. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, knocking Camerupt away. Vicky encourages Camerupt to stand up, pointing out it should win for Vito's honor, who could be watching. Camerupt stands up, pleasing Vicky, who thinks Vito would be honored. Camerupt uses Sandstorm, then uses Take Down. However, Pikachu retaliates with Iron Tail, damaging Camerupt in its face Suddenly, Vicky's family puts some security hats on, claiming things will be hot. Vicky explains Camerupt becomes furious when hit right in the face and uses Eruption. The heroes, Pikachu and Team Rocket try to dodge the falling meteors, coming out of Camerupt's back. Team Rocket is furious and run off, abandoning the plan of talking to Vicky. While Camerupt goes after Pikachu, Vicky explains once Camerupt is angry, it can't be stopped easily. Pikachu slips, causing Camerupt to jump across him and goes after the family house. Victor is terrified at the idea Camerupt could destroy the crops, so the heroes go after Camerupt to stop it. Vito sees he has to help out and sends Alakazam, who uses Rain Dance. With its anger calmed down, Camerupt stops and nibbles at the crops. Vito praises Alakazam for this good work. Despite the battle being canceled, Vicky lets Ash be the winner of this battle. Vito wonders where Team Rocket went, but then sees them on a balloon. They capture Pikachu using a mechanical hand, which is electric-proof. Vito blames himself for the trouble they cause, so Alakazam uses Psychic, smashing the arm and placing Pikachu into Ash's arms. Team Rocket uses another arm to steal Pikachu, but Vito sends Swellow to use Wing Attack, blasting them off. Vicky explains the heroes a "gentle soul" helped them out, so Vito sees she knows he is here. Vicky is sorry she pushed Vito to become a Pokémon Champion, wanting only the best for him. Vicky also wishes Vito would understand he should seek out his dreams on the journey and fulfill them, while his family is always with him. Vito goes away, sad he didn't even greet his family, but promises the next time he comes back, his dreams will be achieved. The heroes are leaving, but quite fast as the Camerupt starts becoming angry once again to use Eruption. Debuts Character *Victor Winstrate *Victoria Winstrate *Vivi Winstrate *Vicky Winstrate *Vito Winstrate Pokémon *Swellow *Camerupt Move Eruption Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Camerupt, Nuzleaf, Beedrill, Magcargo. *This episode has an exact year between the Japanese and U.S. airing. Mistakes *In one shot, one of Ash's thumbs are colored black, like his glove. *When Brock sends out his Mudkip, its mouth doesn't move when it says its name. *The Pokémon Trainer's Choice states that Nuzleaf would be best against Camerupt. However, Nuzleaf would be less effective as Camerupt is a Fire type. In truth, none of the Pokémon would be effective battle choices, though Magcargo would suffer the least damage from Camerupt's Fire attacks, due to its Rock and Fire types, but also has a quadruple weakness against Camerupt's Ground attacks. Gallery A family rescued the heroes AG046 2.jpg Ash scans the Pokédex for Camerupt AG046 3.jpg Jessie tries to motivate James and Meowth AG046 4.jpg Team Rocket is rescued by Vito AG046 6.jpg Victoria's Roselia has been hit AG046 5.jpg Recalling Drew, May has Beautifly attack once more AG046 7.jpg Corphish attacks Marill AG046 8.jpg Marill has been defeated AG046 9.jpg Pikachu faces Camerupt AG046 10.jpg Camerupt uses Eruption AG046 11.jpg Ash and Pikachu notice the rain has stopped Camerupt AG046 12.jpg Team Rocket blasts off AG046 13.jpg Vito is certain his grandma knows he is here AG046 14.jpg Vito promises to pursue his own dreams AG046 15.jpg The heroes run away before Camerupt launches Eruption }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Max Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Shin Katakai Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura